Lung cancer remains the number one cancer killer in the US, and effective screening approaches are desperately needed. Lung cancer alone accounts for 221,000 deaths annually. DNA methylation profiling has shown unique patterns in DNA promoter regions with cancer and has potential application for detection of lung malignancies. However, optimally discriminant markers and marker panels are needed.